


We bear the swords

by Defiantly_definitiely



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Dragons, F/M, Golden Company, Invasion, Politics, Prophesy, Romance, Targaryens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiantly_definitiely/pseuds/Defiantly_definitiely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maelys Blackfyre had a daughter? One as wilful and tempered as him. Raised amongst the Targaryens as an infant after her father was slain at the Stepstones, she felt cherished as a glorified ward until Robert's Rebellion left her living in disguise. Now alone in the free cities she wins over the Golden Company to aid in her invasion, but will it be enough? Will she ally with Viserys and Daenerys or will another civil war happen as she battles her true born cousins for her claim? Reviews extremely appreciated, both negative and positive :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual OC/Viserys :) will appear. This is the only chapter written in first person as it is more of a prologue. New chapter weekly :)

It was settled. as it seems I am to broker a contract with the fabled Golden Company, once my father's now finally mine. But like any sellsword company they need to convinced and persuaded not bought like some slaves at some savage auction.

I have to dine with them and negociate with them, I wonder if every one of the soldiers that will fight with me will ever know what they are fighting for, or will they die for no cause without even knowing why they are fighting, What do I know of war? Not much. But I know that loyalty cannot be entirely bought.

I had to force a smile, at the Irony, I was galloping on a beautiful Palfrey, my hair curled and perfumed, wrapped in a fine cream stola, the image of good birth and power while the chief in command Harry Strickland was in tatters, yet no doubt more powerful than me by ten-fold. Appearances do indeed deceive.

I am the daughter of Maelys the Monstrous the rightful king of Westeros and a woman, a woman that I will never have the honour of meeting, she had my beauty they say, 'Was she a Targaryen?' I would ask,' we do not know child' they would say, for none have met her.

But I had other mothers oh yes. After the rebellion Alannys Harlaw was as good as a foster mother could have been and Theon and Asha good friends, however none could recover my old life, my life at Dragonstone, my life under Rhaella's watchful gaze.

Lys was a city in which I did not have to color my hair raven to blend in, their silver-gold hair; even brighter than mine and their purple eyes shades of blue and purple than my Black-Purple ones. Blackfyre was at my side the trusty sword of Aegon the Conqueror, all that I had left from my father. The blade of black valyrian steel hasn't had a taste of enemy blood in sixteen years I thought pensively, hopefully it wouldn't have to wait long.

My common sense tells me otherwise, no one taught me how to do as much as hold a sword, let alone wield it. A sword was no woman's weapon.

That didn't stop me though, as I led the soldiers into battle atop Rhaenyras, and burnt the last of the Lannister troops, and with one swoop I flew low enough to slice Robert Baratheon's head with one elegant swish of the sword. 

My heart pounded with adrenaline by the time I rose up, however up there waiting for me were three other dragons! Despite my dragon being twice their size one the colour of pale snow advanced towards us as though to greet us but instead with one swoop of its tail it violently attacked Rhaenyras, and despite my best efforts to hold on, I watched my fingers slip off one at a time and as I was hopelessly holding onto its wing, but with one flap of its wing I felt my stomach drop, as I knew I had to let go or both of us would die. But I couldn't.

Hours later...

I woke up in the mids of my dream panting and severely sweaty during the hour of the wolf as the Westerosi say. I loved yet hated my tendancies to have the most vivid of dreams, they were prophetic! 

The seven might have sent them or even R'hllor by the rate of what I truly dreamt, fields of fire were a very common recurrence, fire, blood and gold.

The dream that I've just had couldn't be... The result of my ambition of creating an alliance with the Golden Company which was founded by a Blackfyre supporter himself, Aegor Bittersteel. 

I have then passed the rest of the night in a daze of reading, embroidering the hem of my silken gown and in daydreams. I wish I could have played the High Harp but have thought against it of fear of waking Saerra of Volantis of one of the last of the blood of a Valyrian house, now in an impoverished house she is a bedwarmer who was like yet another mother to me, I have been in hiding here for a while, in a brothel where no one could wish to find me, if anyone cared to.

But here I shall stay in hiding until I am of an age to be reckoned with, until I buy me sellswords and reclaim my throne. I may be just a mere bastard but I am blood of the dragon and I will take the throne back from that stag!

I will adapt like I have adapted with Lys and the iron islands I will find my allies! It was nearly dawn and the one things that kept me awake was the squirming of Rhaenyras my little violet dragon, the egg that I have stolen from Euron and that I have made the stone masons to replicate and replace, from Old Valyria has the egg journeyed, through the smoking seas, these lands I know are said to have been demon-haunted but who's to say that they are wrong.

After I have fed my dragon and roasted the roasted veal that was left away from my last dinner, I just then realized that this dragon will help me accomplish my feats my throne, fast as Vhagar, brave as Meraxxes and incredible as Balerion it is. 

In a couple of moons, I might be able to ride it, it is after all as big as a pony. I lay there almost in a delusional trance almost in a faint due to all the wine that I have drunk. Drifting slowly into a sleep I have prayed that I would not have recurring dreams of the dragon's birth. 

Instead I drifted of into a sleep dreaming of the days in Dragonstone when I was chasing along the castle with a lit stick that I pretended was lightbringer saying; I am Azor Ahai! With my best companion Princess Rhaenys and Prince Viserys and the times when the times when most of the royal children have arrived during tourneys or the wedding of Prince Rhaegar and Elia of Dorne.

'Daenyre!' Whispered Serra 'I am going to work child, be careful if you go out in the market, I will be bringing you more stitch to adorn your dress if you may like...

'Thank you Serra I will I promise' I replied

Moments after Serra left the room, Diana appeared through the adjacent door and asked 'do you have a plan or allies? Otherwise you will never land a deal with any sellsword companys'

I sighed 'No! I do not for that matter but they need to follow me, I am the dragon, The iron throne needed to have been my family for the past centuries! Since Daemon Blackfyre received Blackfyre, I do have some allys' I lied however Dorne is taken by my cousins.

'Why Don't you ally yourself with them, the remaining Targaryens' Diana suggested speaking with a tone, that could only convey her inexperience.

'Only if there is no other way, anything for my crown' I added 

I sighed and got dressed, 'please look after my dragon until I come back from the market Diana' I replied

And with that I opened the wide door and exposed myself to another bright day full of sunlight and hotness.

 

AN: if you have any suggestions or you want to see any characters in the future let me know.


	2. Pentoshi Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warmly thank my first reviewer :) here is another chapter :). As always reviews are much appreciated! 
> 
> In this chapter Dany and Viserys are also introduced :))

Daenyre's POV:

Daenyre Blackfyre was wrought to bid her farewell to what was her home for the last years.

Yet she had to face the fact that she had to say goodbye to Serra and Diana, her true mother and sister.

As for Queen Rhaella, she knew that she loved her once, for she protected her from Aerys' rages, so much in fact, that she was not allowed to see King Scab for the last winter and spring. Why? She still could not tell.

If she was going to play the part of Queen-in-waiting she could at least look the part, her slender body was wrapped in Turquoise Pentosi silk, so fine that she felt that it would crumble in her arms if she ever dained to touch it.

The hue so rich that it reflected some of the turquoise in her dark purple eyes, a snake-like creature emblazoned in silver was stitched across the skirts of her dress and its head reached up to her shoulders. Her hair was loose about her shoulders, weaved with the finest silver silken threads that could be found, making her hair appear even more silver than it was.

She found it passing strange that she were to greet the Golden Company in what looked like a dress embroidered in the Velaryon Sigil but she accepted the gift from Serra with two grateful kisses on her cheeks. It was a gown fashioned after hers, when she was once the most woman in all of Lys. And Daenyre would wear it with pride.

She was going to take her matters in her own hands and negotiate just like her father did, just like Rhaenyra Targaryen once did with her vassals when she aided them to support her however she did not want her result to match hers.

if she were free to choose a crown it would be Rhaenyra's crown adorned with sparkling alternating Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires and the like. The blood-coloured gems Aegon I's crown would be laying atop her king's head whoever he may be.

She proceeded to feed Rhaenyras and safely tucked her in her huge chest of clothes, all she now needed were sellswords and allies and then she will be going home.

Daenyre was not sure if she really wanted vengeance but she did want to win with Fire and Blood just to prove anyone that she is just as worthy of a dragon as any other Targaryen... The usurpers took that away from her just as they made away with her father's head. A part of her couldn't wait until she could make do with their worthless heads.

'Serra, I must ask you a favour' Daenyre broke off

'What would you like Child?' Asked Saerra her voice graceful and generous.

'I would like to use the main room as a meeting place for the Golden company' implied Daenyre

'Yes you may' Serra said

'Thank you, for all when I ascend my throne everything that I owe you will be thrice paid back in golden dragons, I never forget my friends' swore Daenyre

'You do not need to make any promises now child, there is a long road to go and you know little of ruling still' replied Serra

'I know' agreed Daenyre quietly 'I know'

And so Daenyre and Saerra arranged the table, Daenyre waited and waited the more she waited the more nervous she grew, tension was building up in her abdomen and she wondered how what song will she sing to her royal cousins, when she will meet them in open battle soon enough.

Prince Viserys her childhood friend had a reputation for begging and madness throughout the free cities now, all of them that she has been to, nine of them at that. Now housed in a Magister's manse, he frightened many of his servants it was to be said, but few took him serious as they maliciously whispered 'Beggar King', behind his back in Valyrian.

Viserys was one of her first infatuations as a girl she knew him very well however she hasn't seen him for her half their life, he had a sister, brought forth before Daenyre herself at Dragonstone.

One with a name similar to her own name, Daena? Or was it Naerys? She did not have to know the child's name to remember how she has arrived into this world, the storm outside was raging it clashed all of Aerys' ships together and turned them to smithereens she was stormborn and upon her birth Rhaella had died.

She was there right next to Viserys when that happened Viserys was devastated and so were the midwives all of them comforted Viserys but none her when she was just as devastated by her death as any daughter would be. And that was the last time she'd ever see Viserys, he would find a way to disappear with the Darry's help but no one would help her disappear.

When she entered Serra's room everyone from the Golden Company was already there, with glinting eyes waiting to be persuaded, or so she thought.

'My Lords, I Daenyre of the House Blackfyre ask you to consider joining me in my quest for the iron throne, I have known that the remaining Targaryen's lineage are not certain and that Daeron II was the son of Naerys and Aemon Targaryen, bastards born of a feeble queen and a white knight sworn of celibacy. Whilst I am the descendant of Daemon Targaryen the true son of Aegon IV and Princess Daena Targaryen daughter of Aegon III. Who has also been legitimized; as your founder lord Bittersteel and my father Maelys has told your leader and forefathers. Even so they have no army and the position of the iron throne has been weakened by the warring between the Starks and the Lannisters and the realm is ripe for the taking, I swear to you that anything that I might ask of you will be repaid thrice over when I take the throne.' she recited perfectly like a songbird.

'What makes you so sure that we would win?' Taunted The leader Ser Myles Toyne

'The last Dragon' she said

At that the whole room fell in silence, even the tapestries of woman adorning the walls seemed to gasp at the affirmation.

'May we see the last dragon then?' Asked Lysono Maar, he was the most womanish man that Daenyre ever met, with lips even fuller than hers and hair decorated with amethysts and pears as if he was going to his own coronation.

'You may, but only two of you'

The captain and Lysono meekly entered a chamber, a mighty chamber at that, only the best for the last Blackfyre. The walls draped with silk and admist it all a large black box the size of a human.

When Daenyre rose forward and unclapsed the handles a brilliant beast flew out shrieking it's amethyst scales flamboyantly flashing against the light of the setting sun, it's eyes, were pools of molten sapphire.

Mere moments later, the sellswords came back into the room with Daenyre behind them. Both equally shocked

'T'is a true dragon milords' he said

'You have fought against the Targaryens by my family once, you shall again!' Daenyre said

'Aye!', the Golden Company replied

'We will ask you some questions Daenyre firstly to validate your identity and your knowledge for some of our more skeptical friends refuse to believe that you are real, after all half the whores in Lys and Volantis have Valyrian coloring some even brighter than yours, some cant believe that you nor your dragon exist, we will question, if it pleases you to answer. After we have drawn our conclusions we will say, after all our words are golden and we are the most expensive and trustworthy company in the free cities and Essos no doubt'

Daenyre smiled and added 'yes you may for the people who shall fight for me should know what they are fighting for'

After hours of dealing, validating and financial questioning and planning the commander let out a laugh, a laugh of approval she was pleased to observe.

'We fight for the Blacks!' Loudly announced Blackheart

'Aye!' Approved the rest

'Milords, may I ask you something per chance?' Asked Daenyre while they were busily shuffling out of the main room of the Brothel

'Aye' said a few glad to speak to their queen.

'How will I know you will not forsaken me and fight for the red dragons or the other westerosi?'

'Our word is golden milady and aside from the fact that we have fought for your father for years accepting both victory and defeat we have stood up the offer of a red dragon before' said Black Balaq

'Whom?'

'Viserys Targaryen, the beggar king' he chuckled.

Just then a smile crept on Daenyre's lips.

Daenerys' POV:

Daenerys calmly gazed across Pentos and into the sea that lay across her and her brother's throne. It was not home, home was farther in the east; in Braavos where the house with the red door and the lemon tree still stood.

Who would trade such sweet things for a metal chair, the monstrosity that lay in King's Landing.

'Daenerys!' Called Viserys

Daenerys stood a second and then turned and entered her bedroom in a quick pace for Viserys to not think his order spurned

Isn't he a gracious host?' Viserys said slyly smiling

'Why, whom am I to marry now brother?' Meekly replied Daenerys

'Khal Drogo, a savage no doubt but I need my army sister'

Daenerys nodded meekly, when will this stop? When will she stop nodding and being shy?

'You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?' He threatened

'No' she replied

'We will have you bathed and cleaned now, Illyrio has also provided a with golden jewelry to bring out the subtly gold hints in your hair and the gown to bring out the violet in your eyes' Viserys added 'stand straight, you have a woman's body now for goodness sake you have little enough as it is' he complained, Viserys pulled the string that held the dress together and the dress gently fell to the floor, he paced up to the door only to stop and affirm; 'when they write the history of my reign sweet sister, they will say it began today'.

Daenerys sighed and lightly stepped in the bath, he felt the heat blister against her skin, her skin slipping off, she liked it, she felt clean.

While in another room Viserys asked Illyrio;

'She will never make it as a Dothraki, she is to weak, to fibble; porcelain' Viserys raged

'She has Dragon's blood Viserys, of old Valyria no doubt, no doubt she may not be able bodied to produce sons and endure the ways of the Dothraki but Daenerys' strength shines in her mind and character'

'Then who am I to take to wife?' Viserys complained

'A wife of your own Kingdoms, someone to show the people you are not some foreign conqueror like Aegon the Dragon was' Illyrio reasoned

'No one would have me, I am an exile. The usurper would behead any house attempting to ally with me, isn't this what you've told me? I would sooner find a wife here than wait until I retake the throne. Regardless the dragon can have two wives, perchance I'll have one here and one across the Narrow sea eh?' Smiled Viserys, his attention diverting from the fate of his sister.

'Indeed' agreed Illyrio, keeping the Martell offer a secret from Viserys, if he knew that a Dornish princess was waiting for him across the Narrow Sea he would've left Pentos as as soon as he could and would forget Illyrio.

Viserys was a man that had too many promises broken, Illyrio deemed him one of those Westerosi fools the ones that did not take their oaths seriously "words are wind" they say, Viserys gave him no reason to think him any different. 'Mayhaps, you may find one of your people here in Essos, perhaps some exiled noblewoman or a daughter of a family of Westerosi descent. Someone you may have known in your times as prince?'

'I do not know of any, Valyrian or not. Whom am I to take to wife, I ask again Daenyre a bastard born of the realm's most hated houses, pretty enough as she was, she was most likely butchered in Dragonstone. When I sent Darry to come back to her she disappeared.' Viserys answered with the clear rational voice of a king, but Illyrio couldn't help but notice a tinge of regret in his voice when he talked of leaving the girl behind.

The self-proclaimed dragon was no player, he wore his heart on his face. 'Rhaenys was murdered by the lions, the rest of the details you must remember yourself.' He continued 'Daenerys is to be married to the Dothraki... The bloodlines should be pure and the only allies we now have are Dorne' Viserys insisted trying to sound diplomatic, taking a sip of wine he added 'and I am not even sure of their loyalty, I've been told they want to avenge Elia but I've had no proof that there is any weight to their words.

But oh they have, they have offered their future princess Arianne to be your wife, your Darry fool signed that pact, I will have none of this uncertainty about where you allegiances lie. After I have invested so much in you, I will not risk losing it all when you name the girl's father hand and her uncle master of coin

'You will be getting your army, for Khal Drogo promised you one' said Illyrio 'Don't worry for one because the Dothraki are the only ones we need.

'Unless he gives me my army in a fortnight, Khal Drogo will lose my trust and wake the dragon'

'Patience your grace' there will always be enough time to have the iron throne' Illyrio promised

Illyrio knew why he should help the last dragon; he would not only be master of coin but his trading would be improved and he would be extremely rich. Despite the fact that Viserys grew on him and Illyrio now considered him his son, that played little in the grand scheme of things.

'Smiles and empty promises don't boost my trades' Illyrio thought sullenly

Viserys sighed and chugged more wine because Illyrio's train of thought was taking to long to process and he was getting bored. Viserys needed to learn to be patient if he was ever going to retake his throne.

Illyrio then heard the thunder of hundreds of horses outside and nudged Viserys to stand up, he finally got angry and stood up, relieved that Viserys did not spill wine on his Grey doublet he went and collected Daenerys.

Daenerys was ready and beautiful as ever with her long silvery-gold Targaryen hair loose with the temples braided and tied at the back, similar to Viserys' own. Her plum dress was made out of the finest sheer silk; pentosi silk so fine that one could almost see through it which made it all the more useful, the golden necklace graced her long slim neck, set with the finest amethysts and diamonds money could buy and bracelets perfectly complimenting the colour of her dress.

The servants patiently led Her, Viserys and Illyrio out, Viserys' lips then curved onto a smirk and whispered in Daenerys' ear. Upon seeing the beast of a man that was her intended.

'You see how long his braid is Dany? When the Dothraki lose a battle their braids are cut off so the whole world can see, Khal Drogo has never lost a battle he is like Aegon the Dragonlord and Daeron the young dragon come again'

Dany was already scared but her brothers words have petrified her and she felt paralyzed while she approached the Dothraki Khal, she wanted to flee like she once did when she was just a babe, but she couldn't she was blood of the dragon as her brother would keep reminding her, and she did not want to wake the dragon and be blamed for this situation once again. Rhaella's death, she was born to late were just few of the many alledged reasons why Their lives were this way. She didn't need to give him more. 

And as the Pentoshi silk flowed around her, it's touch more tender than the mother's kisses she never had. She felt like she could be a true queen, let alone Drogo's Khalisee.


End file.
